Raven's heart
by Gothic and chaotic
Summary: My first Teen Titans songfic,hope you like it.To the song 'My heart' by Paramore.BBxRae,R&R. Be kind, songfics aren't my strong point.BBxRae


This songfic seems short but it took me a while to write. I love Paramore that's why I always seem to write Songfics with their songs. Anyway please enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen titans  or the song My heart by Paramore.Unfortunately.

* * *

Raven's heart

Raven sat alone in her room, the darkness surrounding her, hiding her true feelings, hiding her fear. Drawing her knees up to her chest she breathed in deeply. She stared into the gloom wishing it would hide her away forever. But no, a part of her knew, just knew she had finally realised why she felt so confused. Why she needed him.

_I am finding out that maybe I was wrong  
that I've fallen down and I can't do this alone_

She'd pushed him away so often, for so long that it was just instinctive. Even when she wanted him near, to be with her. She'd forced him to go. Almost expecting him to realise she needed him without actually saying anything.

_Stay with me, this is what I need, please?_

Pulling her hood over her short violet hair, Raven got up and walked to her door, after making a huge decision. She paused briefly in front of it, apprehension stopping her from moving any further. '_Raven, you have to do this. NOW!!' _she told herself gathering the courage she left her dark room stepping into the corridor. Humming quietly she slipped quietly into the common room glancing round, searching for him. He wasn't there. Part of Raven was relieved; the other part ached to tell him, to be near him. The emotions clashed inside her and a table suddenly surrounded by dark energy was ripped apart. Groaning softly she walked back into the corridor heading for his room. Holding her head high she tried to ignore the fear. All the wasted time she was going to forget. Now and only now was important.  
_  
Sing us a song and we'll sing it back to you  
we could sing our own but what would it be without you? _

I am nothing now and it's been so long  
since I've heard the sound, the sound of my only hope

this time I will be listening.

Ravens stood outside the door marked 'Beast boy', her hand poised ready to knock but frozen in the air. Grimacing she stood there for a moment, Her heart beating fast in her chest, beads of sweat appearing on her brow. Only Beast boy made her feel this way and although she had tried to deny it, He'd made her feel this way from the moment they'd met. The way he always tried to make her smile, his energy and kindness. Raven had no idea what it would be like without him. The thought scared her.

_Sing us a song and we'll sing it back to you  
we could sing our own but what would it be without you?_

Slowly she brought her knuckles down on the metal, the small 'Thump' seemed deafening to her, ignoring the feeling to run away she waited. A whooshing sound alerted her to the door opening. Beast boy stood there gazing at her his emerald eyes shone brightly." Rae….what's up" he asked smiling. He expected her to scowl at him for calling her Rae, but she didn't._ 'Weird' _Beast boy thought. Raven tried to speak but failed. He watched her open her mouth then close it, then open it then close it.Raven looked like a goldfish. "Are u alright" Beast boy questioned, concerned for her sanity. "No...No...I'm…I'm…jus...just great" she stammered after finally finding her voice "well okay then" Beast boy said raising an eyebrow. "Um...bye" he mumbled starting to close the door. "Wait!!" Raven suddenly cried. Looking into her pretty violet eyes Beast boy stopped. Finding the strength Raven smiled at him. A warm kind smile. Suddenly her doubts vanished and she felt, safe. Reaching out her pale slender hand she touched his cheek.

_This heart, it beats, beats for only you  
This heart, it beats, beats for only you _

This heart, it beats, beats for only you  
My heart is yours

This heart, it beats, beats for only you  
My heart is yours  
(My heart, it beats for you)

Shocked at her touch and pretty smile, Beast boy's breathing quickened and his hands shook. He knew what was coming but he didn't believe it. It was just a dream, just a dream. But no, it wasn't. Raven leant forward slowly closing the gap between them. There lips touched gently, Raven's emotions went wild happiness, relief, lust. A black energy bubble encased them lifting them into the air. Neither noticed though, only deepening the kiss. Raven wrapped her arms around his neck while he ran a hand through her soft hair. Breaking apart for air they grinned at each other, leaning forwards Raven whispered into his ear softly,"My heart is yours".

_This heart, it beats, beats for only you  
(It beats, beats for only you. My heart is your's)  
My heart, my heart is your's  
(Please don't go now, Please don't fade away)  
My heart, my heart is your's  
(Please don't go now, Please don't fade away)  
My heart is your's  
My heart is your's  
(Please don't go now, Please don't fade away)  
My heart is your's  
My heart is...

* * *

_

I'm not sure if the song was right to go with this but there ya go.

I know the ending seemed cliché but it's late I was tired and I didn't know how to end it and tie it in with the song.. Sorry if it wasn't good. Songfics aren't my strong point, anyway please read and reply.

Thanks for reading

Gothic and Chaotic


End file.
